


townie

by PersephoneHemingway



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Sex, Incest, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Parent/Child Incest, Possessive Tony Stark, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Revenge, Semi-songfic?, Sex Tapes, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Teenage Rebellion except everyone's of age, Transitions what transitions?, someone on tumblr uses the tag fishbowl daddy for quentin beck and i like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneHemingway/pseuds/PersephoneHemingway
Summary: "and i want a love that falls as fast /as a body from the balcony and /i want to kiss like my heart is hitting the ground /i'm holding my breath with a baseball bat /though i don't know what i'm waiting for /i am not gonna be what my daddy wants me to be"
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Reader, Quentin Beck/You, Tony Stark/Reader, Tony Stark/You
Comments: 11
Kudos: 141





	townie

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know where the fuck this came from, but i wasn't about to let it go.  
> fuck.

Your whole life, you've been the team's little sweetheart.

_"Mm? What's that? Baby Stark wants Mr. Beck's fat cock stuffing her full? Has she been good? Did she finish her little project?"  
_

_He had his hand on your neck pressing your face into the bedsheets. You shivered, and freed your lips enough to speak.  
_

_"Y-yes sir...”_

Electrical engineer, aspiring particle physicist, stunning beneficiary of the most prestigious scholarship for women in science—you were everything expected from the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist's daughter.

Right now specifically, the playboy.

_You were always the one to show up at his door. I mean, he offered, and you wanted to keep your shit separate. You’d knock, and he’d always have some way of taunting you inside._

_“Aw, does honey need a good fuck? Huh? Need to be dicked down, sweetheart?”_

This isn't the first time you've fucked around. The tabloids all suspect it, but you've been good at covering your tracks. The sunglasses help. Plus, you're picky. You have actual NDAs on file documenting your sexual exploits. Yeah, it leaves a paper trail, but then you can also legally destroy anyone who betrays you.

You're well-respected as a threat—and not just because of your muay thai training.

_“All those little girls who look up to you, and you’d rather be pinned under me taking it like a back-alley whore, right honey?”_

_You’d probably slap him for that later, but right now you couldn’t disagree—anything as long as he kept railing into you over the kitchen table. You needed this—a place to hand over control, a place to be plugged in and_ used _when you were normally so empowered. If he stopped, you’d lose everything. If he stopped, you’d cry._

_“Honey, I want an answer…”_

_“Yes-! Quentin, yes!” He stroked hard into your pussy and at your clit._

Your sharp tongue cut to the quick and you never apologized.

_“Mmyeah, does she wanna give it to me? Can’t wait, hm? Can’t take it?”_

_You couldn’t keep yourself from squirming, and he’d told you to be still._

_"Quentin, please!"  
_

_A succession of sharp spanks.  
_

_"S-sir! Sir! So-sor, y- sir!"_

In the public eye, anyway.

You learn a trick or two growing up famous.

&

You didn’t know your father had fired him. You’d seen him around before, knew he was associated with the company somehow, and you didn’t really care much for his identity beyond that. He just exuded the kind of energy that made you want to drop to your knees before him and ask him for _anything_ he would give.

He was smart, and sweet, and paid attention to you. He was romantic and great in bed. He called you _honey_ and you couldn’t get enough.

Beck was just pleased to have a compliant sub as a bonus to his revenge plot against Tony Stark.

_“Never had a rebellious phase, honey?”_

_Your glare was more like a pout, and he had his answer._

_“It’s not too late…”_

&

You drove.

Beck twirled your hair between his fingertips.

You smiled at him.

"Faster, c'mon honey."

You pushed it past 90.

"No one's gonna tell you off, you're a Stark. _Go faster._ ”

You glanced over to him neutral, then focused ahead, accelerating further with a devious smirk.

"Yeah, honey, _purr_."

You were a mix of arousal and adrenaline—all revved up for some spontaneous decisions. Quentin had planned this well.

He watched you as your hair flew back with the wind—the sound rushing by drowned out your laughter.

&

He'd been casually talking with you about your projects, and the latest SI insights, when you mentioned a drone projection system that he found startlingly familiar.

And he was _furious_.

You brushed it off as him being moody—doms had their moments too, and honestly, you liked the touch of unpredictability.

Then he showed up at the tower wild-eyed and raging, and you had a slithering feeling that you might have made a mistake.

_"You steal my ideas and call me unstable!? Unstable! Wait till you hear the shit your_ daughter _gets off to in bed!"  
_

Beck had done you the honor of recording one of your sessions together without your permission. Chaos followed.

&

Beck had sent the video to every gossip media outlet, and just about everyone had seen your sex tape by the next morning.

You, naturally, make a great recovery with a public statement featuring lots of cursing and a bold feminist message.

"Great. So now you know my kinks. And I guess you know I'm single now too; not a big fan of asshats who fuck with my trust & consent. So do with that info what you will, I guess. Anywho, I'm gonna go hole up and get back on my weird science bullshit, so I'll see you when we show more SI prototypes in February. Peace."

Pepper was initially horrified when she’d learned that you’d already done your public response without her input, but when she heard what it was you said, she laughed and shook her head, saying that you couldn’t have possibly done it any better.

&

You knew this was coming, so when you saw Tony storming toward you, you calmly untucked your legs from your comfy spot on the couch and stood up to meet him.

Your calm demeanor didn’t last long—you were known for feeding off each other’s energy, so when your father came to you upset, you only amplified the upset.

"What the hell were you thinking, getting involved with Beck!?"

"Well, it's not like I _knew_ he was a revenge-seeking psychopath at the time! I didn't even know he was fired! I used to see him around the tower all the time, and no one ever told me any different!"

"So what, it's all okay because, oops, you had a lapse of judgement and were seduced by an older man who ties you up and spanks you because you like being a bad girl for him? Because you’re thirsty for a little attention?”

"D- What the fuck!?

“Baby girl, you know I’ve been around. I know daddy issues when I see them.”

“Are you fuckin-“ Your hand had raised unconsciously in your defense, and Tony immediately reacted by grabbing your wrist.

"Oh, is that what you need? A firm hand?" His hand is in your hair in an instant, yanking you into an uncomfortable hunch beneath him. You were _gasping._

"You want to be his bad girl?" He leaned down and put his head over your shoulder, lips by your ear. "Or would you rather be my good girl, hm?"

"Wh- w- _daddy_ \- ?"

He barked a laugh.

"Yeah, that's right. Have I been neglecting you? Were you just trying to get my attention, sweetheart?”

None of this had ever consciously occurred to you, but as he spoke, you were horrified to realize he was _dead on_.

Your heart raced, and your breathing grew heavy. Your lips parted, but you couldn’t say a word.

"Oh, _sweetheart_ ," he was looking at you like _sin_. "You should've _said so_."

His voice was like dark honey and had you seeping into your panties.

"You know I'll give you anything you want."

A sharp inhale.

"Yeah little girl, _say it_."

" _Daddy_ -!"

And your mouths collided, sucking each others' souls out by the throat, tears prickling in your eyes—

_“Princess_ ,”

Overwhelmed, your knees gave out and you slid down the wall. Tony followed, and rolled you over into his lap while he leaned against the wall.

“C’mon princess, take what you want…”

You ground down on his cock, hard through his pants, and he groaned as he bucked back up into you, desperate for the connection. Your mouths continuously clashed together as you pushed down on his shoulders for leverage as you dry humped him. His hands periodically switched from grabbing at your ass when he needed more, and pulling at your hair when you needed more.

You were no stranger to moving your hips and taking your pleasure, but this wasn’t a conquest, and like this, submission meant more to you than an orgasm.

You ask Tony for permission to come even though you’re not explicitly told you have to—and he loves it. _Your submission meant more to him than his orgasm_.

“Well, at least he trained you well enough,” You grunted in protest; he leaned in, “Or were you already that good? Perfect little girl without even trying… that’s my princess… ‘M so proud…” He cooed to you and it was like letting the sweetest chocolate melt in your mouth.

The friction reached a breaking point and you whimpered.

“ _Please, please, please_ …”

“Oh, go on baby girl, _come for me_.”

And oh, you shivered and you shook and you collapsed into his arms, Tony’s hard cock still pressing into your belly. He cradled you there into him, and you were both so warm.

&

Tony's laissez-faire attitude toward parenting never really bothered you. He was busy, and so were you. You didn't disappoint; you didn't interfere. You were on amicable terms, you just didn't interact much these days.

You were independent, self-assured. You didn't need Tony's approval for your projects.

There was a trust there, but it often came off as a lack of interest.

His behavior toward you now was worlds away from when you were a toddler.

He used to constantly praise your creativity and innovation, helping you with little projects and teaching you everything he could.

As you grew up past the critical childhood learning age, someone else was always on standby making sure you didn't blow anything up, but once it was clear that you didn't need help anymore, you stopped getting any.

You figured he lost interest in his mini-me once you lost the baby fat.

It's probably good he backed off for a little while—the intense surfacing of your praise kink would've gotten in the way of your early college entrance exams, Avengers circuit-systems redesigns, and company consultations.

You mostly floated around SI's R&D department, messing with circuitry and getting mildly electrocuted. It was a trip.

Tony didn't even know what you were doing most of the time; you had your own space, and there were never any reports of you blowing anything up so he figured it was fine. Let you be, do your thing. 

It's good that you didn't need his approval and that he wasn't really around to give it—because now that he was watching, you were a nervous wreck.

&

“Don’t- fucking- _spy on me_ when I’m doing my thing! You’re- it’s freaking me out, okay!?”

Tony looked more amused the more you steamed up.

“Aw, _baby girl_ , you don’t want me watching? Is my little genius girl _shy_ around her wires?”

“Oh my god. You’re too much.” You were trying to keep your expression deadpan, but the red of your face gave you away.

He stayed.

“Just… fuck off or I’m gonna be a shitty employee.”

“Well, from what I’ve seen today—”

“Woah now, okay, stop there. You wouldn’t have half the shit you’ve got ready for the next expo without me, trust. I may be a wreck failing to impress you right now because your eyes are on me, but _you need me_.”

Tony cracked a smile.

“I never said I didn’t.”

You glared at him for a few moments before you wrenched your gaze away and started mumbling as you sorted through your mess.

“Go away I’ve gotta work..”

Palms out in surrender, Tony backs out of your lab space struggling to contain his amusement.

&

He has you bent over his lab workbench in no time.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed you, hm?” He nuzzled his chin into your hair. “How many prototypes pass my desk with your name on them? _My_ little girl?”

You mewled, shook your head, wiggled.

“No, I see you. I guess I didn’t realize how badly you needed me to _tell_ you how good you are.”

You whined in response, arching up into his touch and squeezing your thighs together.

“And baby girl, I’ll tell you—you’re _very_ good.”

He slipped his hand between your legs and pried one thigh away from the other, denying your friction but replacing it with something better. His fingertips glided over your pussy lips. You shivered. He crouched down to put you at eye level, and you squirmed with him looking so close.

“What a pretty little pussy, baby girl.”

A breath you didn’t know you’d been holding left your mouth with the ghost of a moan. And then Tony leaned in and gave your pussy a smooch. You cried out as he licked his lips.

“Mm, knew you’d be just right,”

He came back to you with a few more kitten licks.

“A little tart, like your attitude,” he gave your pussy a tap with his hand as he withdrew and stood, drawing a noise of protest from you—and then a few fingers plunged in, curling as if to scoop up a handful of watermelon, and you howled.

He kept on petting inside you, moving with your hips as you started pressing back into him.

“Mm, that’s right. My good girl, my best girl…”

He made you weak—it wasn’t long before you were gushing all over his hand and laying boneless over his workbench. If it wasn’t for his hold on you, you would’ve slid to the floor.

He pressed his cheek to yours.

“How was that for praise, princess?”

&

He’d carried you up to his bed after, letting you curl into him as you slept. He liked having the warmth in his bed again.

When you woke, you pulled on your discarded panties and confirmed with F.R.I.D.A.Y. that Tony was off somewhere making breakfast.

“Can you make sure he’s using the Colombian roast, please?”

“Of course, Miss Stark.”

You stretched and popped your hip. You stood in front of the mirror in your panties, cupping your breasts and watching your piercings glint in the light of the ceiling fan.

It’d been Quentin's idea, when he noticed how sensitive your nipples were.

_"You'll love it, honey, I promise.” He’d kissed behind your ear and cupped your breasts, thumbs brushing over your nipples. They'll look so good.. make you feel so good..."  
_

_"Okay Q, you've got me sold..."_

You loved your body. You did.

"Woah, baby girl..." Tony appeared in the doorway behind you and you flinched; embarrassed you were caught touching yourself, you slapped your hands down to your thighs—then you remembered you were topless, and you flung your arms across your chest—flustered.

"D-daddy.."

"Uh-uh. None of that." He stepped in. Hands on your wrists, he brought them back down to your sides, head tilted as he took in the sight of your pretty pierced nipples.

"Mm, princess, when'd you get these?"

"I-" You were flushed ruddy, weakly trying to shake your wrists free. "It was when I was still with Quentin, I-"

Tony growled low. You suddenly realized his jealousy gave you a great advantage.

“He’d suck on them for _hours_ , oh daddy, would you _please_ —"

And he pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> "i wanna be what my body wants me to be"  
> townie - mitski


End file.
